


[Podfic] Mission Reports

by miss_marina95



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: Phil collects Captain America trading cards.</p><p>Hawkeye doesn't have trading cards, so Phil collects mission reports instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mission Reports

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mission Reports](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542878) by [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining). 



> Sooooo, today is my two-year podfic anniversary! \o/ \o/ I wanted to do a thing where I finished all my wips, most of which I started for someone, but I have a ton of wips for a reason and that reason is that I am slow and hate editing. So I will get those wips out! Just not all today :P I did however get to finish this one! I originally recorded it for paraka's birthday this year, so I am late, but not as late as I am on my other wips. I'm counting it as a win :P Happy late birthday paraka! It is your fault I am in this fandom, and I love you for it <3 Also, thanks for being so awesome to me during my two years in podfic. I appreciate it more than I can say. *blows kisses*
> 
>  (This is also posted [on my livejournal](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/9067.html))

coverartist: miss_marina95

Length: 00:31:48

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bAvengers%5d%20Mission%20Reports.mp3) or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bAvengers%5d%20Mission%20Reports.m4b)

Or

Download from Audiofic Archive: [ here ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mission-reports)

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
